Saving you
by urybubs
Summary: All the inhabitants of Storybrooke are back to the Enchanted Forest after Pan's Curse. What will happen to Regina after she had to let her son go ? Takes place after 3x11. Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, this is my first Fanfiction, and also the first story I actually ever written. So, I already apologize for my writing. Also, English is not my first language, so there will probably have a lot of mistakes but, I'm trying my best.**

* * *

When the purple smoke vanished, she wasn't able to move. She stared at the field in front of her, she was back where it all began. She couldn't help but feel broken, one more time, she had lost everything.

Only the people that were at the town line in Storybrooke were gathered here, the others must have appeared somewhere else. They were all dressed up the way they were before the curse hit. After a while, Snow stated "We're back".

As soon as she heard those words, Regina let all the pain and fear fill her heart. She had lost her son, she would never see him again. At that thought, tears began to fall. Snow and Charming were hugging each other and started to cry as well, they also lost a child today. After a few moments, Tink came and hugged Regina. Regina didn't back up from her embrace, she needed it, she needed to feel that someone actually cared for her and supported her in everything she's been through. So she returned the hug and cried even more. When Regina was able to gain some composure, Tink backed away and said : "We need to find a place to sleep, the night will fall soon"

"You're right" said Snow, "How about we head to our castle, there are a few rooms that aren't totally destroyed. We can all sleep there tonight and tomorrow we can start to rebuild what's left from the castle"

Charming and the rest of the group nodded.

Regina heard them talk and fear started to build inside of her. She thought they wouldn't want her with them, what was she going to do? She thought about going back to her castle, but she had to admit she wasn't ready for that. She didn't want to get back to the place where she had been so miserable. She was afraid that she would revert to her old-self if she was left alone in this place.

As if she was reading right through her mind, Snow took Regina's arm and said softly to her "You can come with us if you want, we're family after all'

Regina looked right through Snow's eyes, not knowing what to say or do. She looked at Tink who gave her an encouraging smile. She answered "We'll never be able to get there before the night falls by walking".

Snow understood what she meant by that, she looked at David who nodded once again, and Snow gave Regina an encouraging smile.

A purple smoke engulfed the entire group that was gathered in the field and, seconds later, they were all in front of the Charming's castle. As soon as they re-appeared, Regina fell down to her knees. Because of all the magic she used that day, she didn't have any strength left in her body.

Snow was the first one to see her fall, she asked "are you ok ?", worry in her voice.

Tink, who was standing next to her rushed over her to help her get up.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little … tired, that's all" answered Regina.

"You should rest while the rest of us prepare everything for the night" stated Tink. Then she looked at Snow and David to get their approval.

"Hook, Red and I are going to hunt. The rest of you can arrange something for tonight, find some mattresses, blankets and wood to keep us warm." instructed David.

Some of the dwarves started to contest David's orders, but after some negotiations, they all stayed to help Snow and the rest of the group to set up everything for the night.

After a couple of hours, they were all eating next to the fire, in a room that still had a roof, the mattresses were all gathered in too. Regina was sitting away from the others, they were all discussing about how they could fix everything in the castle and honestly, Regina really didn't care about all of that. After a while, Tink came to sit next to her.

"Are you ok ?" Tink asked, with a soft voice

"I'm fine, stop asking me that !" answered Regina, a little bit annoyed by Tink's intrusion in her personal space. She just wanted to be alone right now. She needed to figure things out. Here she was, with a bunch of people she was forced to work with for some time but who didn't even care for her. They all lost someone they cared about but, honestly, that didn't seem to change anything in their relationships.

"You want to talk ?" asked Tink

"I have nothing to tell" answered Regina, a little harshly

"Come on, Regina, you just lost your son. I know that's hard but maybe talking will soothe you"

Regina she just stared at the fire. After a while, she said "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep". With that she left Tink and went to lie on a mattress. Tink didn't attempt to stop her, she knew in doing so, Regina will just push her away more. She needed to wait until Regina was ready to talk to her.

Regina was lying in her bed, all the others weren't long to do the same. Hook went to lie in the mattress next to her. She could see he was deep in his thoughts, looking at the ceiling. After a while she saw a tear make her way down his cheek. She understood the pain he was feeling, after all they both lost someone they love. He turned his head and found her staring at him, she made a sad smile "I'm sorry for your loss" she told him.

"Thank you … Sorry for Henry, too" he replied.

As soon as he said those words a tear began to fall. She turned her face so he wouldn't see her cry. Soon, she started to fall into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina woke up the next morning, feeling more exhausted than the day before. She looked around her and saw that all the others had left the room, except for Ruby, who was still asleep. She stayed a few more minutes lying down on her mattress, she didn't want to see anybody. She heard some voices coming from outside, the discussion seemed heated. She got out of bed and headed to the group. "What's going on ?" she asked

"Well, apparently you've been replaced" Leroy replied.

"What ?" Regina asked, not understanding what this dwarf was implying.

"Grumpy !" Snow exclaimed.

Regina sent an interrogative look towards Tink who seemed to be the center of attention when she came towards them.

"I just went to the nearest village with Blue and … well, it seems that some witch came to the Enchanted forest some time ago and is now living in your old castle. Apparently, she's terrorizing the population : she killed some people and burned a lot of houses" Tink answered.

"Wait, what ? Who is she ? Do we know what she wants ?" Regina asked.

Tink seemed embarrassed and replied "Well, first of all I don't know who she is. But I do know that she's kind of … special"

"Special ?" Regina was confused about everything the fairy said.

"She's green !" Grumpy cut off. Regina looked at Tink, expecting her to confirm what Grympy just said.

"Yeah, she is … And about her motives, well … Apparently she's looking for someone …"

"Who ?" Regina asked, fear in her voice. She was pretty sure about the answer but she needed to hear it.

"You" Tink said, with sadness in her voice.

"Who is she ? What did you do to her ?" David asked, accusation in his voice. He was more than sure Regina had did something wrong to her, as she did for so many people.

"I don't know …" Regina answered. When she saw the look on David's face, she was pretty sure he didn't believe her. "It's the truth ! I don't know any green witch !"

"So why does she has something against you, love ?" Hook asked

"I … don't know" Regina said, looking at her feet. She wasn't able to face their looks anymore. She really didn't know anything about this woman.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Right now we need to find a way to defeat her" Tink said after a while "Blue and I are going to look for the other fairies. We'll need help from the dwarves to gather as much fairy dust as we can"

"Tink is right, we need to prepare ourselves" Snow stated.

"If we want to prepare ourselves, we need to find out who we're up against" David added.

Everybody nodded to what David said, except Regina who was deep in her thoughts. She really didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to help the Charmings ? Did she really care about what that witch was doing ? She could just let her terrorize those people, she didn't care about them, really ! But then she remembered her son, his hopeful face. And then she remembered his last words "You're not a villain, you're my mom". Then she knew what she had to do, she was determined. She was going to defeat whoever that green witch was, for her son. Because, even though he didn't remember her, she wanted to think that he would be proud of her if he did.

"I'm going to find out who she is and why she's looking for me" Regina said.

They all turned to her, not knowing what to say.

"Are you sure you want to do that ? That could be very dangerous" Snow stated.

"It's not something I want to do but something I HAVE to do … for Henry" Regina said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ok, but you shouldn't go alone, we never know what she would do to you" Snow said, worry in her voice.

Regina sneered "Dear, this is exactly why I should go alone. Where's the last village she went to ?

They debated for some time, trying to change Regina's mind but she there was no use, she wasn't going to go there with someone else because, first of all, she needed some time alone, she couldn't stand the major part of the group. And second of all, she didn't want to have anyone else relying on her. She was going to go to that village the next day and find out who was that witch and why she was looking for her.

**XXXXXX**

A few hours later, Tink and Blue left to find the other fairies, while the dwarves headed to the mines to find some diamonds to make fairy dust.

David, Snow, Neal, Belle, Granny and Ruby wanted to get ready to defend themselves if the green witch went to attack them. So they all left to the village nearby to find weapons.

Hook and Regina were staying at the castle, they were supposed to try to make order in the castle so they'll all be able to use the other rooms. But it there's no use to say that they didn't really care about that, they had others issues to deal with.

Regina was deep in her thoughts, she was thinking about how she was going to do to gather as much information as she possibly could without getting caught by the witch. She thought about a shape shifting spell but she wasn't sure if it will fool her. But what other choice did she have ? Now, how was she going to do to approach her close enough to be able to know why she's looking for her ?

While she was passing back and forth in the main room, trying to come up with a plan, Hook entered the room and came close to her "Are you sure you want to go there alone ?" he asked.

Regina was taken aback by Hook's presence, she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even assumed there was someone else in the room. "Sorry, what ?"

"I'm not sure you should go find that witch all alone"

"Why do you care ?"

"Listen, I know how you feel, you lost your son and I don't want you to make something … stupid."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Listen" Hook said while grasping her shoulders "I feel like you're going on suicidal mission and I have to admit, I'm rather concerned about you"

"And why is that ? You usually don't care for anyone else than yourself."

"Maybe you're not the only one who wants to change. You know…, I'm not really proud of what I did to you, I mean the whole torture thing… I would like to make it up to you. I can come with you and help you"

"Listen, coming with me will not help me at all, I want to do this alone, I don't want anyone to rely on me ! I just need some time alone to … figure some things out. To …"

"Relieve the pain ?"

"Yes" Regina admitted.

"Maybe I can help you to do that" while he was talking, he came closer to Regina and stared into her eyes. After a while, he came even closer to her, if that was even possible, and started to kiss her. Regina was surprised and didn't move right away but after a few seconds she stepped back "What the hell are you doing ?"

"Trying to help you relieve the pain." Regina didn't know what to say, she just stared at him for a while and then kissed him. She knew she needed this to feel something, to feel alive, and so did he. After everything they've just been through, they needed to find comfort in each other, even if it was only for a short time.

"We shouldn't do that" whispered Regina. She didn't want to be caught by anyone in this moment of weakness.

"Don't worry, we have time before they get back" Hook said while pushing her to her mattress.

There were no feelings, it was only a way for both of them to cope with their loss.

They weren't used of dealing with their problems and fears like any other people. Usually, they needed to hurt people to soothe themselves. But they knew they could no longer be the people they used to be. They needed to deal with their issues differently. And this was one way to deal with them, without hurting anyone.

And for a short time this day, they were able to forget all their worries and pain.

* * *

**I don't know what you'll think of this, but I was a Hooked Queen shipper and I just wanted to bring a little bit of this in that story. But don't worry, this was a one-time thing, this is definitively an Outlaw Queen story.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Regina was the first to wake up. She looked around her and saw everyone sleeping. She turned her head and saw Hook, still fast asleep. She didn't know what to think about what they have done the day before, she was kind of confused. But she knew she wouldn't do it again. She didn't want anybody to see her weakness.

But she had to admit that it felt different with Hook. They had a sort of connection. They both lost their true love once, on almost similar circumstances, they both sought for revenge for a long time but realized that revenge was not enough. Then they both started to change for the love of someone. But now, they lost their love. And it was her fault.

So why did he wanted to seek comfort with her ? After all if she didn't cast the curse in the first place, none of this would have happened, and Hook wouldn't have lost Emma.

After a while, Regina got out of bed and gathered her things quietly. Then, she headed out of the castle. She didn't want to talk to anyone of the group. She just wanted some time alone. When she started to be far enough from the castle, she used magic to change shape and changed her gown to an old rag so people will believe she's just a peasant.

After some hours of walk, she finally reached the village. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw what was left of it. Practically all the houses had burned, there were a lot of dead bodies, lying on the ground. A lot of them were also burned. The village seemed empty as there was nobody outside. Then she heard some cries coming from a house nearby that wasn't burned. She knocked on the door and, as soon as she did, the cries stopped. There wasn't any sound coming from the house, as if the people inside were afraid and didn't want to be found. "Hello, is there someone here ?" Regina asked. "I'm looking for my family, she lives in the village but … their house burned and … well, I was hoping someone could help me find out what happened to them" Regina said, faking tremors in her voice.

After a few seconds, the door opened and a man appeared at the door. "Who are you ? I've never seen you here !"

"My parents moved here not long ago and I only came to visit them once. Do you know what happened here ? Do you think they could have survived ?"

"Come inside" the man said, worry in his voice. He leaded Regina inside and told her to sit on the bed that was in the corner of the room. Two little girls were looking at her from the other side of the room and she could see fear in their eyes. "These are my neighbor's daughters. Their house burned when the Wicked Witch came. They were able to escape and went to hide in my house."

"It seems that this witch burned almost all the houses in the village. Sorry for asking you that but why is yours untouched ?"

"I don't know. One of her soldiers went to say something to her and then she stopped burning the village."

"Was she looking for something ?"

"According to what I've heard, she was looking for the Evil Queen. I guess she found her, since she seemed satisfied when she left."

"Do you know what she wants to do to her ?"

"Why do you care ? If one of those two evil women could die, well it would be a relief for a lot of people !"

"So you think the Wicked Witch wants to kill the Evil Queen ?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time someone wants to kill her. But, you know what, seeing what that green witch is capable of, I'm not sure which one of them I would like to see win."

Worried was written all over Regina's face. The man seemed to notice that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You wanted to know what happened to your parents, right ?" Regina nodded in response. "Well, I'm afraid we are the only ones left in the village. But, don't lose hope, maybe they were able to escape."

"I'll go look for them" Regina said, determination in her voice. She headed to the door, but before she left she turned her head to the man and whispered "Thank you".

She didn't learn a lot of things about this Wicked Witch, apart from the fact that she wanted her dead. And apparently she was aware of the fact that she returned to the Enchanted Forest. But this was not enough. She needed to know more about her and her motives. So she left the village and headed to her old castle, where she knew she was going to find the Wicked Witch. But she had to admit that she really didn't know who that woman was or why she was so mad at her. Maybe she hurt someone in her family when she was still the Evil Queen. But she would have remembered her if she was green. No, she really didn't know anything about this woman.

The quicker way to go to her old castle was to cross through the forest but, even in doing so, it would take her a long time. She didn't want to use her magic because she didn't want the Wicked Witch to find her before she was able to find out who she was first. So she walked.

After some hours, she saw the end of the forest. When she reached the edge of the forest, several men came out of nowhere, preventing her from going farther.

"It's not safe for you to travel in this part of the land. You should turn back." A hooded man – who seemed to be the leader - said while approaching her.

"I need to go to that castle" Regina answered, determination in her voice.

"And what could you possibly want to do there ?"

"That's my business. Now, let me pass."

"Oh, that was kind of rude, my lady !" The hooded man exclaimed, looking at his pals. "We won't let you pass, it's dangerous. The Wicked Witch lives there, you know !"

"I think I can take care of myself, I don't need a bunch of … whoever you are … to tell me what I can or can't do !" Regina said, disdain in her voice. With that, she tried to pass through the group of men forcefully. But the hooded man stopped her. He took off his hood, revealing his face. He had blond hair and a pair of blue eyes. To be honest, he was quite handsome. He said softly "I'm sorry my lady if we scared you, but really, you shouldn't go there."

Regina started to lose patience. She needed to keep on her journey. There was only one way for her to get rid of this bunch of idiots. She changed shape so they were able to see who she really was. When they recognized her, they stepped back. She turned to face the leader. "You didn't, now let me go !"

He stared at her for a while, he couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, the Evil Queen. What business could she possibly have to do with the Wicked Witch ? He had to admit that he was rather afraid, what will happen to all the people in the land if those too went to join forces ? That will be terrible.

He stepped back and let her go. He didn't want to confront her. Not right now, at least. He needed to know what she was up to.

Regina was walking for several minutes when she saw a cloud of green smoke appear in front of her. Fear started to build inside her. She used magic, the witch must have sensed it !

A few seconds later, the Wicked Witch appeared in front of her, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Hello sister. It's been a while !"

* * *

**So I wanted to thank you for the kind reviews, it really helps me to continue the story. I hope you liked this new chapter. Let me know what you think !**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hello sister. It's been a while !"_

Regina's eyes went wide when she recognized her sister "Elphaba ?" was all she managed to say. "You're alive !" She was speechless, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"That's right, I am !"

"But … what happened to you ?" She thought her sister died in the fire that burned her house. She really didn't know what to think, the last time she saw her, she wasn't like this at all. But again, neither did she, she wasn't evil at that time. What happened to her to make her become this Wicked Witch everyone seemed to fear so much ? And why was she looking for her so desperately ?

"That's a rather long story … that involves your mother. I would have wished to thank her for the color but … considering she's no longer alive, that won't be necessary"

"She did that to you ? How do you know she died ?"

"Well, if she wasn't, I wouldn't be here, dear."

Regina was confused about everything her sister was telling her. Did her mother burned that house ? How did she know about Elphaba ?

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Enchanted Forest - A year before Henry and Cora meet**

Henry walked quickly in the village next to his father's castle. His face was hidden with a hood, so nobody was able to recognize him. He knocked at a door and waited until a woman opened the door and welcomed him with a large smile. He rushed inside the house and, as soon as the door was closed, he pulled the woman to him and kissed her. "I missed you Melena !"

After a few hours, Henry went back to his father's castle, he sneaked into the castle and headed to his room when he heard a throat clearing behind him. He turned and saw his father who was waiting for him, sitting on a couch.

"Father" was all Henry was able to say, he knew he had been caught but he hoped that his father didn't know why he was out.

"Princes are not allowed to frequent peasants ! Do you realize you'll bring shame to our family if you get caught? And don't fool yourself, if I discovered that, others will."

Henry was unable to answer his father. He was afraid of what he could do to Melena.

"You're never going to see her again. If you do, I will kill her, is that clear ?"

"But I love her"

King Xavier sneered "I don't care, you'll stop seeing her, that's not open for a discussion."

"You can't do that !" His father's look made Henry fear for Melena's safety. He had to see her to explain her why he couldn't see her anymore. He needed to tell her that she wasn't safe anymore. "You have to at least let me say goodbye to her. I promise, just let me say goodbye to her and I will no longer see her. But please …"

King Xavier didn't answer right away, after a moment of reflection he said "Fine, you'll see her tomorrow night and then, I don't want you to see her ever again. Because if you do, there will be consequences … for both of you, trust me !" Then, he left the room, leaving Henry alone.

Henry didn't know what to do, he knew that his father was capable of hurting Melena. He couldn't let that happen. He wanted to run with her but he knew his father will find them and make them pay. As much as he loved Melena, he couldn't risk her safety. His decision was made, he had to say goodbye to her.

The next night, Henry went to Melena's house. As soon as she opened the door, she saw something was wrong. Henry explained everything that happened the night before. She couldn't believe it "But what are we gonna do ?" was all she managed to say.

"We are going to do what my father wants us to do, I don't want you to be hurt, you mean too much to me"

"But we could leave together. Run away, live our life together. We can be happy" Melena told him, hope filling her voice.

"If we do, he'll come to kill you, I can't let that happen !" Henry said with a sad voice.

Melena was beginning to understand that Henry was going to give up on her, he wasn't going to fight for her. "What's the use of being alive if I can never see you again ? Plus, there is something I wanted to tell you …" She said with a sad face. She needed to tell him, maybe it will make him change his mind.

"What is it ?"

"I… I'm pregnant"

"What ?" was all Henry managed to say. He didn't see that coming. He was rather shocked. Now he was even more sure that he had to obey to his father. He didn't want Melena to lose her child, their child. As soon as he thought about _their_ child, sadness took place in his heart. He'll never be able to raise this child. And worst of all, this child will grow without a father, without even knowing who is father is.

"I wanted to tell you that from quite some time but I didn't how to …"

"Melena, do you know what this means ?"

Melena looked at him with an interrogative look

"You must keep this a secret, you can't tell anyone I'm the father of this child. This child will have to grow without knowing who his father is, do you understand ?"

Melena started to cry when she understood he was going to leave her alone with that baby. She nodded to make him know she understood because she wasn't able to speak anymore.

"I'll provide for this baby but I won't be able to raise him or her. I don't want to put your lives in danger." Henry said as tears started to build in his eyes.

Hearing that, Melena cried even harder. She knew it would be difficult to have a child with a prince, but she always thought that Henry would be there to help her if she needed. Now, she understood that this will never happen.

But even if Henry started to see her, it didn't mean his father wouldn't try to harm her or her baby. She needed to find some help to protect her child. She didn't want her baby to pay for the mistakes she made in falling in love with a prince.

After a while of an awkward silence, Henry headed to the door and told her "I'm sorry, I wish this could have worked …" and left, leaving Melena alone.

As soon as Henry left the house, he let the tears fall. He just lost the love of his life, he was totally broken.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Enchanted forest – past**

Regina was about 6 years old and was taking care of her apple tree in the field next to her parents' castle. She was watering the tree and singing when an older girl came and started to sing with Regina. Regina jumped when she heard the girl.

"I haven't seen you in while Regina, why don't you come to the village anymore ?"

"Mother doesn't want me to leave the castle, she punished me when she discovered I've been spending time at the village" she answered, sadness and pain showing on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry …" the girl apologized. She knew she was partially responsible in the fact that Regina had been caught in the village. "You know what, I have great news !" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it ?" Regina asked, intrigued by the joy that seemed to radiate from friend's face.

"I discovered who my father is …"

"Really ? Did you mother tell you ? Who is it ?"

"Well, all I can say is that … we're sisters !"

"What ? You can't be my sister, we don't have the same parents" stated Regina, not understanding what her friend was saying.

"You don't understand ! Your father is also my father !"

"You're a liar Elphaba ! We can't have the same father !" Regina didn't know what to think, she didn't understand at all what Elphaba was saying to her. How could her father be Elphaba's father too ? They didn't have the same mother. And if that was true, why did he wanted another daughter ? Was she not enough for him anymore ? Maybe her love is not enough for him, that's why he needed to find another daughter. Regina was so confused, Elphaba really pissed her off. She started to cry and ran to her home, ignoring Elphaba who stared at her, pain written all over her face. She needed to speak to her father.

As soon as she went home, she looked everywhere for her father but could only find her mother.

"Mother, where's daddy ? I need to talk to him !" she asked her mother with a shaky voice, tears all over her face.

"What is it darling ? What happened to you ?"

"A girl said something mean to me."

"What did she say ?" asked Cora

"Nothing, … can you tell daddy that I'm looking for him when he comes home ?"

"Sure" answered Cora. She was intrigued by her daughter's behavior, she was used to the close relationship Regina had with Henry. But it seemed to her that her daughter was hiding something from her, she really seemed upset. But, even if Regina didn't want to tell her what it was, she was going to discover it herself.

"Regina, honey ? Cora told me you wanted to talk to me." Henry said while entering into his daughter's room.

As soon as Regina saw her father, she rushed into his arms as she started to cry again.

"Hey what is dear ?"

"You remember my friend Elphaba, from the village ?"

"Yes, what about her ?" asked Henry. He had to admit he was quite scared about the relationship Regina and Elphaba had from quite some time. He was afraid about people learning the truth about his past love and, more importantly he was afraid of the consequences. Even if his father died some time ago, he was even more concerned about his child and love since he met Cora. She was even more dangerous than King Xavier, not to mention her magic.

"Well … Is it possible for two people to have the same father even if they don't have the same mother ?"

"Why are you asking me this Regina ?" fear started to build inside him, from this instant he knew Regina had discovered the truth.

"Elphaba said you are her father too !" said Regina, crying even more than before

"Regina, calm down and listen to me" Henry said, taking the hands of his daughter in his own. Regina started to calm down a little bit and waited for her father's explanations.

"Elphaba's right, I'm her father. I met her mother before I met yours and … well … we couldn't be together and we had to break up eventually. But, she had a child … but I couldn't take care of her because we weren't together anymore. Do you understand ?"

"But why you didn't tell her you were her father ? She didn't know who her father was until now" Regina asked, still confused.

"Regina, I'm married to your mother, I can't be Elphaba's father. If people know about that, she'll be in big troubles, and so will we. You must promise to keep it a secret and above all, you mustn't tell your mother about that. Do you understand ?"

"Yes, daddy. So you're not her father because you think I don't love you enough ?" Regina asked, still worried.

"Of course not, Regina. You are and you'll always be the one I love most."

Henry hugged Regina and put a kiss on her forehead. "I love you daddy"

Cora was leaning against the wall, still recovering from everything she heard from the conversation between her husband and her daughter. She couldn't believe that, Henry lied to her. She was feeling betrayed. What would happen if people started to know about that ? Her husband was going to bring shame to her family, she couldn't let that happen ! She was going to kill this girl ! Or … Thinking about it, maybe she was more useful alive. Love was weakness after all …

* * *

**So, tell me what you think about that ! Keep reviewing, I absolutely love it when you do !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, but I was sick. So, here is a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it ! Tell me what you think !**

* * *

**Enchanted Forest – The day after Regina discovered she was Elphaba's sister**

Elphaba sneaked into Regina's stables to talk to her about what she told her the day before. She had to say she was very sad when she saw Regina so upset about the news. She thought she would be thrilled to know she was her sister.

"Jeez, you freaked me out !" Regina said breathless when she saw Elphaba. "You shouldn't be here, if my mother knows you're here, she'll get really mad !"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you were alright. You seemed rather upset when I told you that we were sister. I'm sorry about that, I really thought …"

"There's no need to apologize, I'm happy that you're my sister !" Regina said in a soft voice with a little smile on her face.

"Really ? You don't mind if you're father is mine too ?" Elphaba said, relief in her voice

"Not at all, I always wanted to have a sister". When she heard those words, Elphaba was so happy, she couldn't help herself and hugged Regina who was now far more than a friend to her. "Well, half-sister technically" she said with a sassy tone.

"Sister, half-sister, that's the same !" Regina said, hugging Elphaba back and laughing. She was happy to have a sister. Maybe now she wouldn't feel so alone. She knew she'll always be able to count on Elphaba, she'll never let her be alone. The two girls were hysterical. They laughed and teased each other when something came to Regina's mind "Is your sister my sister too ?"

"Well, not really, I mean she has another father" Elphaba replied. She knew her sister's father, he even took care of her for when he was with her mother, before he died.

"Oh ok… but I still like her though"

"I bet you do !"

They laughed even harder.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Enchanted Forest - 9 years later**

Cora was furious, Henry was driving her crazy. He was going away from her, she could feel it. She was convinced that he was beginning to see his past love again. She should have seen that coming. But she was not going to be humiliated by him. She was going to do whatever it takes to show him that he belonged to her and no one else.

She waited for Henry to come back from the village. As soon as he went home, she poofed herself inside Melena's house. She was going to get rid of Melena's family once and for all.

When Cora got to Melena's house, she saw her cleaning the house. Melena didn't even see Cora come in, she just felt her heart being pulled out of her chest and she heard screams. Seconds later, she was dead, her heart had been crushed into dust.

When Cora pulled Melena's heart out of her chest, Elphaba and her sister, Nessa were coming home. As soon as Elphaba saw Cora with her mother's heart in her hand, she started to scream. Cora looked at her right in her eyes and crushed her mother's heart into dust. Then, she came closer to her and her sister. Elphaba took the necklace she was wearing and opened it. It was filled with green water which was supposed to protect her, at least that was what a wizard told her mother. She drank it and pulled Nessa close to her. As soon as she drank the potion, Elphaba's skin began to turn green and a shield appeared, protecting the two girls. It didn't matter how hard Cora was trying to harm them, she was powerless against the shield.

Cora was becoming more and more furious, she wasn't going to let two _girls_ win ! Then she thought about something, maybe she couldn't kill them for now, but she could still banish them. She conjured a pair of ruby slippers and put them on. Then, she made a portal and threw the two girls in it, banishing them into another realm. They'll never be able to come back to this realm, at least, not as long as she's alive. A satisfied grin appeared in Cora's face. She got what she wanted. Now, her husband will have no other choice than to stay with her, and so will Regina. It was a beautiful day after all ! Before leaving the house, she started a fire so everybody will believe their death is just a tragic accident.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Regina went to the village to see Elphaba, she needed to see her, she had a lot of things to say to her. It involved a certain stable boy named Daniel. When she reached her sister's house, she was shocked by what she saw. Elphaba's house was totally burned.

Regina didn't know what to do, there was no sign of Elphaba anywhere. She started to ask the villagers if they knew where she was while she was trying to enter the house. A villager went to try to stop her. She wasn't listening a word of what he was saying to her, so the man shook her harder and yelled "No one escaped the house, they're dead ! DEAD, you understand ?". As soon as Regina realized the words he was saying, she collapsed to the ground and began to cry. Her sister was dead, what was she gonna do without her ?

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Enchanted Forest – present**

"So, know that I found you, let's talk !"

Regina didn't answer, she still didn't know why Elphaba wanted to see her. Was it just because she missed her or was there something more ?

"I need your help" Elphaba said

"For what ?" Regina said with suspicion. She didn't really recognized her sister in that moment. Right now, everything Regina could think of when she was looking at her sister was the Evil Queen. Elphaba looked like herself when she was the Evil Queen and that thought scared her. What happened to her for her to become like this ?

"I need to find someone. And I think you can help me with that !"

"Why ? What do you want to do to this … person ?"

"That's my business !"

"Well, I won't help you unless you tell me your motivation" Regina didn't like the turn the conversation was having.

"You already know what that is ! Revenge !"

"Revenge ? Against who ? My mother is already dead !"

"I know that ! Now I'm looking for the person who killed my sister !" Elphaba said, anger building in her voice.

"Nessa ? Who did this ?"

"Tinkerbell !"

"That's … not possible, she would never kill anyone !" Regina said, not believing what her sister was telling her. Tink would never kill someone intentionally. She didn't kill her, and quite frankly, she had every reason to do so ! No, that couldn't be true !

"Well she did, and I need her to pay for what she's done ! Now, the real question is : will you help me ?"

Regina didn't answer, she didn't know what to do. She just found her long lost sister, but she couldn't help her in killing Tink. First of all, Tink was her only friend and, second of all, she wasn't that person anymore. She changed, for Henry, she couldn't revert to the Evil Queen. She needed to stay strong for her little boy !

After some time, Regina answered "No, I won't !"

"What ? … So, this is true, you've becoming … _soft _!" Elphaba said, disdain in her voice. "I have to say, I'm disappointed by you … I really thought you would understand. I guess I'll have to do it myself."

"Elphaba, please don't ! Revenge is not everything, believe me, I've already tried …"

"And you failed, I know that !" Elphaba cut her off. "Poor Regina, not even strong enough to kill a pathetic little girl ! So you gave up your revenge for what, tell me !"

"For my son !"

"And where is he, your precious son ?"

Regina's eyes were beginning to fill with tears

"That's what I thought ! You've lost everything, Regina. But it's not too late for you ! You can still have your revenge. Come with me and we can both get what we want !" Elphaba said, hope in her voice. She needed Regina to become the Evil Queen again so she could help her to get her revenge.

"No !" Regina shouted, determination in her voice

Elphaba sneered "You can pretend all you want, I know you still want revenge. Hate doesn't go away that easily … No matter how hard you try to fool yourself, I know you'll revert to the person you were before, I'll make sure of it !" With that Elphaba vanished into a cloud of green smoke.

Regina was deep in her thoughts after everything her sister said to her when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Wow, you're sister's pretty intense !" The hooded man said.

"What … You were spying on me ?" Regina said anger in her voice while turning to face that annoying man who had obviously followed her.

"Well, a reunion between the most powerful villains, I couldn't miss that ! But I have to say, I was quite surprised about how the things ended up"

"You wanted pop corn while you were watching ?" Regina said, trying to control the anger that was building inside her.

"Wanted what ?"

Regina sneered, she didn't know why but that man was really getting on her nerves.

"Well, I hope what you said was right, cause that'll be harder to be up against too villains at the same time, not that we can't manage it" The hooded man said, matter-of-factly.

Regina rolled her eyes "Save it !"

"But now that I know that you don't want to help her, maybe we can put our forces together to defeat her. I don't want her to harm the population anymore. They've suffered enough."

"You mean they've already suffered enough during the years I was terrorizing them ?"

"No, I meant that I didn't want her to destroy anymore villages, like she did before."

Regina didn't know how to respond to that, she stared at the hooded man before he started to speak again "But, were are my manners, I haven't introduced myself ! My name's Robin, and those guys over there are my Merry Men" he said, showing to her the men that stood behind him. "So, you wanna come with us ?"

"You're not afraid of what I could do to you ?"

"Well, after what I've heard, I don't think you're so much of a threat. Besides, I think we really need help to defeat this Wicked Witch"

"I thought you said you could manage it ?" Regina said, lifting a brow.

Robin laughed and told her "Right, but we always could use some extra help. So, you're coming with us ?"

"Where are you going ?"

"Rumpelstilskin's castle. That's where the rest of my Merry Men are. That's not far from here, we can sleep there tonight"

"Ok for tonight, but tomorrow, I'll have to return to Snow and Charming's castle. I need to warn them … and Tink … about Elphaba."

"All right, let's go then !"


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to Rumpelstilskin's was silent. She was walking behind the Merry Men, she didn't want to talk to them. She didn't like the look they were giving her. If it wasn't for their leader, they would have never wanted her near them. She started to wonder why she accepted the thief's offer that easily. What was wrong with her ? She didn't like people's company since she became queen. And those … _Merry Men_, they think they can judge her, but they're just a bunch of thieves. They are not better than her, are they ? And their leader, this _Robin_, why did he want to work with her ? All of this didn't make any sense. Regina was still suspicious about his motives but decided to remain silent instead of asking. He will lie anyway…

During the walk, she noticed that Robin was steeling glances at her every once in a while. She thought he was already regretting letting her come with them. Why was she still with them anyway ? Maybe Elphaba was right, maybe she would revert to the person she was before, she had nobody after all, she was alone. She started to feel a heartache at that thought. No, she couldn't think like that. This was exactly what Elphaba wanted her to think, she was not going to let her win ! Even if she was alone, even if her son didn't remember, even if she will not see him again, she had to stay strong for him and do what he wanted her to do. She owed him that after everything she had done to him.

Robin was fascinated by Regina, he didn't really know why. Maybe because she didn't seem to behave like he thought she would. She refused the Green Witch's offer, that was weird. She claimed that revenge was not everything, but it seemed to be her only motive when she was the queen. That's why she cast that curse, right ? Something must have happened in that other land … She talked about a son, did she lose him ? He couldn't think of the pain it must be to lose a child. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to his son. Or … Maybe it's just a trick. Maybe she knew she was followed by them and all of this was just an act. No it couldn't be, she really seemed upset when she talked about her son.

Robin couldn't stop himself for watching her during the walk. She didn't seem that evil. She just seemed … sad, lost. He couldn't help himself but feel some pain for her, but he couldn't go there, he couldn't trust her. She had done some horrible things after all. What if she changed her mind and decided to join Elphaba. Why did he ask her to join them ? It didn't make any sense. He was putting everyone in danger. But something inside him told him that he could trust her but he couldn't listen to it. Too many lives were at stake. He needed to keep a close eye on her. He turned to look at her another time and was surprised to see her right beside him. She said "I know you don't trust me, if you want me to leave, just say it now". He was taken aback by what she just said and by the hurt that was written in her eyes. She was trying to hide it from him but he could see it. By the way she looked at him, he could see she expected him to agree with her, he could see that she was used to be rejected by people. "That's right I don't …" he said, lowering his eyes. Regina stopped walking and so did Robin. She stared at him for a moment, expecting him to finish his sentence, to tell her to leave but he didn't. So, she turned and started to go on the opposite direction when she felt him grab her arm. "But it doesn't mean you can't come with us." Regina looked at him, not understanding a word of what he said. "Look, I can see you're not used to people trusting you, and I also can understand why… But … After what you said to this witch, I want to give you a chance … That's why I want you to come with us tonight. If you promise me you're not going to hurt anyone" Regina couldn't believe what he was telling her. Who was he to judge her like that ? Giving her a chance… Well, … maybe she would take the chance. After all, she preferred to sleep in a real bed than in the woods. "All right" was all she said. He nodded his head and started to walk again, Regina following him.

As soon as they reached Rumpelstilskin's castle, they heard Roland shout "Daddy !" and run into his father's arms. Regina was taken aback by what she saw. She didn't suspect that Robin had a child. Maybe that was why he wanted her help, he wanted to protect his child. Robin took his son in his arms and hugged him. When Roland saw Regina, he asked his father "Who is the lady, daddy ?"

"This is Regina, we found her in the woods. She's going to stay with us for the night."

Roland seemed to be happy with this news "Will you tell me a story before I go to sleep ?"

Regina was surprised by Roland's reaction. She couldn't help but smile at this little boy who looked so much like Henry. She felt tears starting to fill her eyes. She answered "If you're father is ok with this, I'll be happy to do it". Then, she turned her head and started to walk in the castle. Robin didn't follow her right away, he was deep in thought. This woman had lost her child, he was sure of it now. The way she looked at his son… She couldn't fake that. He sensed he did the right thing in offering her to stay for the night. She really seemed to have changed. In offering her a beginning a trust, maybe things will change for her, maybe she'll be able to resist Elphaba's offers. Maybe it was crazy, but he felt it was the right thing to do. Roland started to move in his arms, he wanted to go inside and to follow the new lady. He was always fascinated by new people. So, Robin headed inside and put Roland out of his arms.

As soon as he was on the floor, Roland headed towards Regina. "Do you want to see my room ?" he asked. Regina didn't know what to answer, she looked at his father who was now talking to a woman who seemed to be part of his Merry Men. "Maybe later, sweatheart." Regina said, smiling to the little boy. Roland nodded and run towards the Merry Men that were sitting near the fire. When she turned to go talk to Robin, the girl spotted her and started to pull out her sword. "What is _she_ doing here ?"

"Calm down Mulan, I invited her here" Robin said

"Do you know who she is ?" Mulan asked

"Yes, I know exactly who she is"

"Then you must have a dead wish ! What were you thinking ? Do you know what she can do to all of us ? Have you even thought about Roland ?"

"Look, I know nobody approves of the queen being here, but I can assure you she's not going to hurt anyone so please everyone calm down !" Robin said louder enough so everybody could hear him.

Mulan didn't seem to approve what Robin was saying but she lowered her sword and turned her back to Regina, she whispered to Robin "If something happens, you won't be able to say I didn't warned you !" then she headed towards the Merry Men near the fire and started to eat with them.

They were all sitting on the floor, even if there was a table in the same room. Regina stared at them, not really sure of what to do.

"Do you want to eat ?" Robin offered

Regina didn't answer right away, she looked at him for a while "Why are you doing that for me ?"

Robin smiled and answered "Well, I figured you must be hungry, it's been a long walk"

"I wasn't talking about that"

"I know what you were talking about. Maybe we can discuss about that later." With that, Robin sat and started to eat. Regina sat beside him but she didn't eat a lot, she wasn't very hungry. When Roland finished to eat he asked Robin "Daddy, can Regina tuck me in tonight ? Pleaaaaase ?" Robin looked at Regina and gave Roland a nod. "Yeaaah ! Come on Regina, I'll show you my room !". Regina started to follow Roland, she turned her head back to Robin and saw the disapproving look Mulan was giving him. Even if she didn't really care about those people, she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by the way nobody seemed to trust her. She shook her head and followed Roland to his room. She helped him put his pajamas on and tuck him in. She was in the middle of a story when she saw that Roland was asleep. She placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered "Good night, Roland". Then she turned and froze when she saw that Robin was leaning against the door. "It didn't take long for you to make him sleep. I have to say, I was never able to make him sleep that easily. You must have been a good mother."

"How do you …"

"I heard you … when you talked with the Wicked Witch"

"Her name is Elphaba !" Regina said, passing in front of him and leaving the room. She didn't like the name people gave them. _Evil_ Queen, _Wicked_ Witch. Like everything was so simple ! And how dared he to talk about Henry ! She headed back to the main room and sat at the spot she leaved a few moments before. Robin came to sat beside her. He didn't say anything to her, he figured he shouldn't have mentioned her child. After a while, Regina turned her head to him. "You didn't answer my question"

"Which one ?"

"Why are you doing all of this ? You know who I am, you know what I did."

"I do"

"Then why ?"

"Not telling !" Robin teased. Regina didn't like when he was doing that but she didn't want to fight, she didn't have the strength to do it.

Robin took the bottle of water that was standing next to him and started to fill his glass "Do you want some ?" Robin said, showing her the bottle. While he was doing that, his sleeve pulled up his arm and then she saw it : the lion tattoo !

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have a lot of time for myself lately. You know, life … Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure about what I'm doing with this story anymore.**


End file.
